Retractable trays have been incorporated in several types of electronic devices, such as IC cards, cell phones and PDA (personal digital assistants). The retractable tray holds a component such as a fingerprint sensor or telephone jack connector that is concealed and protected when the tray is stowed, and easily accessible when the tray is deployed. The tray can be deployed from its stowed position by pulling out the tray or moving an actuator along the slot, etc., but it is often difficult to grasp the tray to pull it or to operate an actuator. Automatic deployment devices such as a double click mechanism that pushes out the tray when the tray is pushed in a second time, is generally desirable. However, such mechanism has required additional parts which increase the complexity of the tray assembly. When the tray must be contained within an electronic device of very small height, such as a Type II PCMCIA standard IC card, which has a maximum thickness of 5 mm (millimeters), this can lead to a mechanism that is expensive to make and assemble and which is easily broken. A tray assembly for an electronic device, which had a minimum number of parts, which was rugged, and which enabled easy tray deployment as with a double click mechanism, would be of value.